


POI Steampunk pics

by whomii2



Series: Trope fics and pics [6]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Art, Community: trope_bingo, Gen, Photoshop, Pictures, Steampunk, Trope Bingo Round 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pics of POI characters in a steampunk AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reese

POI Steampunk pic #1: Desert Pilot Reese


	2. Carter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> found a picture of TPH in a cool hat. not sure how "steampunk" it got when I added some decorations

**Author's Note:**

> for my trope bingo square: au-steampunk


End file.
